


And So it Goes

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire finally offers up his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So it Goes

“I love you,” Enjolras said. It wasn't the first time he'd said it and it wouldn't be the last. 

Grantaire just smiled and looked down, unable to say it back. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same. He loved Enjolras more than he had loved anyone before. But in the past, no one had ever loved him for real. He had always been pricked by the cruelty of love and he had vowed to retreat into his heart and never make himself that vulnerable again. 

Enjolras turned away. “You've never said it back, you know. We've been together for years and I've never heard you say it back.”

“I'm sorry.” 

Enjolras's breath hitched on a silent sob and he walked away. He paused at the door and turned around only once. “I love you, Grantaire. If you feel the same, please let me know. But if you don't, then I don't know if I can do this anymore.”

Grantaire's eyes filled with tears as Enjolras walked out of the room. Grantaire wouldn't let his silence and his insecurities end the best thing in his life. Grantaire had to tell Enjolras how he felt. He had to tell him before it was too late.

Grantaire ran after Enjolras, catching up to him easily. “Enjolras, please, I...” He stopped himself short, terrified of revealing so much of himself. “I'm sorry. I've been hurt before and I couldn't bear it if I was hurt again, especially by you. I'm afraid, Enjolras.”

“There's nothing to be afraid of.” Enjolras pulled Grantaire against him. “I can't promise I won't hurt you, we fight too much for that to never happen. But I do promise to always love you. I'll always be there for you, okay? You don't have to be afraid. And you don't have to say it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Grantaire pulled away and closed his eyes, steadying himself with a deep breath. “I love you, Enjolras.” He opened his eyes and looked up to see Enjolras beaming down at him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Enjolras leaned down and kissed him. Grantaire poured his heart into Enjolras, offering it up for Enjolras to heal or to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song lyric prompt on tumblr. I'm patroclusandachilles over there, you should come say hi.


End file.
